


Gifted Prisoners Group Chat: Hell on Earth

by gonta



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Save Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta/pseuds/gonta
Summary: I wrote this for the blog @ndrv3-headcanons-and-shit. It's ridiculously crack and really weird. I hope you enjoy it anyway.Edit: I've decided to make this a series, feel free to request prompts for chats![CHAPTERS 1-3 WERE WRITTEN BEFORE DRV3'S RELEASE, MAY CONTAIN INACCURACIES]





	1. Chapter 1

**avocadomami added piano-chan, jinkies, Prince Panta, K33B0, I'm dying scoob, and Miss Maki to the group!**

 

**Avocadomami:** welcome to my home

**I'm dying scoob:** what

**I'm dying scoob:** what is this 

**Piano-chan:** oh my god, this is a horrible idea

**Jinkies:** GROUP CHAT WOOOOOOO

**Avocadomami:** I mean why not 

**K33B0:** True, this is a much easier way to talk to each other. 

**Prince Panta:** finally I have somewhere to post my memes

**I'm dying scoob:** if you spam me with memes i am leaving this chat i swear 

**Prince Panta:** :^) 

**Jinkies:** do it ouma 

**I'm dying scoob:** don't you fucking dare

**I'm dying scoob:** same goes for you iruma

**Jinkies:** r00d 

 

**Miss Maki blocked notifications for this group!**

 

**Avocadomami:** o no 

**Piano-chan:** RUN WHILE YOU CAN HARUKAWA 

**Prince Panta:** she's free 

**Avocadomami:** o yeah btw you can add people who aren't here because I don't have everyone's contact info 

**K33B0:** Hang on, I have a few other people added. 

 

**K33B0 added pinwheel girl, anime, and space gay to the group!**

 

**Pinwheel girl:** Tenko is here!!!!!

**Jinkies:** TENKO MY FAVORITE AIKIDO PERSON

**I'm dying scoob:** do you know anyone else who practices aikido

**Jinkies:** ;) 

**Anime:** hello everyone! tsumugi here 

**Space gay:** ouma can u answer some questions 4 me

**Prince Panta:** ?????sure

**Space gay:** are u on the second floor 

**Prince Panta:** yeah

**Space gay:** and did u just spill some of that soda or w/e

**Prince Panta:** I think so??? Why

**Space gay:** there's a hole in my fuckin ceiling now?? 

**Space gay:** ouma what the fuck 

**Space gay:** what the fuck is in that shit

**Prince Panta:** what can i say it's strong stuff

**Piano-chan:** that can't be healthy 

**K33B0:** I think you're destroying your stomach. 

**Prince Panta:** hey I don't tell you how to live your lives 

**I'm dying scoob:** yes you do??

**Pinwheel girl:** Tenko thinks you do!! 

**Prince Panta:** you're all such fake friends 

 

**Jinkies added I want Serena Williams to step on my face to the group!**

 

**I want Serena Williams to step on my face:** what 

**I want Serena Williams to step on my face:** oh fuck

**I want Serena Williams to step on my face:** WHEN DID I MAKE THIS MY USERNAME

**Avocadomami:** galshkshshsjshsg

**Piano-Chan:** FAV

 

**I want Serena Williams to step on my face changed his username to hoshi hoshi dash!!**

 

**Hoshi hoshi dash!!:** that never happened 

 

**Jinkies changed her username to I want Serena Williams to step on my face**

 

**Avocadomami changed his username to I want Serena Williams to step on my face**

 

**Prince Panta changed his username to I want Serena Williams to step on my face**

 

**Space gay changed his username to I want Serena Williams to step on my face**

 

**Hoshi hoshi dash!!:** I literally hate all of you just sayin

**I want Serena Williams to step on my face:** hey gang 

**I want Serena Williams to step on my face:** sup 

**I want Serena Williams to step on my face:** maybe "I want Serena Williams to step on my face" will be our always 

**Hoshi hoshi dash!!:** I hope u die 

**I want Serena Williams to step on my face:** I hope we both die 

 

**I want Serena Williams to step on my face changed his username to Prince Panta**

 

**I want Serena Williams to step on my face changed her username to Jinkies**

 

**Anime:** you guys....oh my god 

 

**I want Serena Williams to step on my face changed his username to avocadomami**

 

**I'm dying scoob:** Momota why haven't you changed your username back 

**I want Serena Williams to step on my face:** I'm digging this 

**Hoshi hoshi dash!!:** this is what drives me to smoke i swear 2 god 

 

**Piano-Chan added I hate Harry Potter, Angie!!!, and Gonta to the group**

 

**I hate Harry Potter:** what's up scrubs 

**Amamivocado:** what did Harry Potter do to you 

**Gonta:** Hello! I've never been in a group chat before. I hope it'll be a positive experience :) 

**I hate Harry Potter:** Harry Potter fucked my mom and ate all my cheese snacks

**Gonta:** :O 

 

**I want Serena Williams to step on my face changed his username to space gay**

 

**Piano-chan:** oh my god we've corrupted gokuhara 

**Space gay:** one of us! one of us! one of us! 

**Jinkies:** WELCOME TO AMAMI'S HOME

**Hoshi hoshi dash!!:** you mcfucked it 

**Pinwheel girl:** is everyone here?? Tenko thinks we should get this party started!!

**Angie!!!:** hi hi! 

**Pinwheel girl:** Yonaga! There's only room for one person who speaks in the third person in this chat! 

**Angie!!!:** :OO

**Pinwheel girl:** fight Tenko!

**Angie!!!:** Angie thinks that's a fight she won't win. 

**Pinwheel girl:** Angie has good common sense!! 

**I hate Harry Potter:** oh my god this is painful 

**Space gay:** ahskhsjakshshsh

**Space gay:** THERES A BEE IN MY ROOM

**Gonta:** A bee? Is it a Bombus terrestris or a Bombus lapidarius?

**Space gay:** I DD ONT F FUCKIGN. NKOW I WANT IT OUT OF MY LIFE 

**Prince Panta:** RELEASE THE BEES

**K33B0:** Ouma, no. 

 

**Jinkies sent file "60,000 bees.png"**

 

**Prince Panta:** OUMA YES 

 

**I'm dying scoob blocked notifications for this group!**

 

**Piano-Chan:** you guys...

**I hate Harry Potter:** natural selection 

**Pinwheel girl:** LOLOLOL 

**Angie!!!:** are we missing anyone??

**Anime:** yeah, I think shinguuji and tojou

**Anime:** hang on I'll add them

**Jinkies:** does shinguuji even know how to be in a group chat?? He's like an old man lmao 

 

**Anime added Kirumi Tojou and A GREAT AND TERRIBLE EVIL to the group**

 

**Kirumi Tojou:** No. 

 

**Kirumi Tojou blocked notifications for this group!**

 

**Piano-chan:** welp 

**Anime:** :c

**Angie!!!:** darn!

**Hoshi hoshi dash!!:** in the arms of the angel 

**Avocadomami:** fly away from here.....

**A GREAT AND TERRIBLE EVIL:** Pray tell. What is this?

**Space gay:** it's hell

**Gonta:** I don't know about that. I'm having a good time! 

**Gonta:** Hi, Shinguuji-san :) 

**A GREAT AND TERRIBLE EVIL:** Hello, Gokuhara. 

**Angie!!!:** shinguuji tell us a story 

**Prince Panta:** tell me a bedtime story grandpa shinguuji 

**A GREAT AND TERRIBLE EVIL:** What?? Alright. But be warned, for this is a sordid tale. 

**Space gay:** oh FUCK 

**A GREAT AND TERRIBLE EVIL:** Once upon a time, there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly, that everyone died. The end. 

**K33B0:** ..........

**Space gay:** damn it I've been played 

**Jinkies:** what is this group chat really??

**I hate Harry Potter:** it's purgatory

**Avocadomami:** who up

**Prince Panta:** we all up 

**Hoshi hoshi dash!!:** smashes that like button

**Miss Maki:** What is this? 

**Piano-chan:** HARUKAWA!!

**Prince Panta:** JOIN US IN HELL HARUKAWA 

**Anime:** suffer with us, haha!

**Miss Maki:** Oh, god damn it. 


	2. The Great Soda Incident of 2XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK WITH A VENGEANCE
> 
> This prompt was suggested by TickTackie. I am open to suggestions for future chats!

**Space gay:** hey guys 

**Space gay:** I'm about to unload an opinion on y'all 

**Angie!!!:** :0??

**Piano-Chan:** oh boy

**Space gay:** and I may be smited for this 

**Gonta:** I think it's "smote". 

**Space gay:** I may be smooted for this gokuhara 

**Space gay:** you know about soda

**I'm dying scoob:** I've heard of it yeah 

**Jinkies:** I've never heard of it are you fucking punking me momota

**Space gay:** okay 

**Space gay:** I think Doctor popper is better than Panta 

**Avocadomami:** oh boy

**Hoshi hoshi dash!!:** what have you wrought

**Prince Panta:** momota you are absolutely fucking blocked

**Prince Panta:** I will not stand for this 

**Prince Panta:** you fucking blasphemer I hate you

**Jinkies:** rip momota 

**Prince Panta:** everyone's entitled to their opinion

**Piano-Chan:** that's true!

**Prince Panta:** but that doesn't change the fact that your opinion is bad and wrong

**K33B0:** is this really an issue that deserves to be treated with this magnitude?

**I hate Harry Potter:** kiibo you can't even eat food so sit down 

**Prince Panta:** what's so fucking good about ur sludge anyway 

**Space gay:** well Panta burned a hole in my ceiling

**Hoshi hoshi dash!!:** oh boy here we go again

**Space gay:** doctor popper would never betray me like that

**Space gay:** doctor popper would never destroy my room 

**Anime:** would doctor popper treat you right 

**Prince Panta:** yes but do you know who would?? Me because your opinion is shit 

 

** Avocadomami changed the group's name to "all out soda war"  **

 

**Angie!!!:** Angie made a painting with Panta once! There's so many different colors of it. 

**Prince Panta:** see???? Angie's right and you're wrong

**GREAT AND TERRIBLE EVIL:** What was the painting for?

**Angie!!!:** some kind of exhibition against junk food?? Angie doesn't remember 

**GREAT AND TERRIBLE EVIL:** I rest my case. 

**Prince Panta:** shinguuji how could you betray me like this 

**Space gay:** because he knows what's good that's how 

**GREAT AND TERRIBLE EVIL:** I do not drink soda. I am simply pointing out facts. Leave me out of this, Momota. 

**Avocadomami:** everyone pick a side right now and we can slug it out

**Miss Maki:** if any of you make this physical, you'll all regret it 

**Avocadomami:** I can't believe I raised harukawa from the dead 

**Miss Maki:** I don't care about whatever you're talking about, just know that me not caring means that I'm neutral

**Jinkies:** I pick doctor popper 

**Jinkies:** that shit is gOOD 

**Prince Panta:** all these fake friends 

**I'm dying scoob:** this is the most unnecessary argument we've ever had 

**Avocadomami:** I pick Panta 

**Avocadomami:** I gotta stick w ouma

**Prince Panta:** babe.........

**Avocadomami:** babe.......

**I hate Harry Potter:** sorry about the smell guys i just vomited in my mouth

**Hoshi hoshi dash!!:** discomfort 

**I'm dying scoob:** personally, I prefer bepsi

**Space gay:** Saihara this is why everyone hates you

**Prince Panta:** don't make things difficult Saihara 

**Piano-Chan:** don't be mean to saihara :( 

**I'm dying scoob:** w o w 

**Hoshi hoshi dash!!:** while we're on the topic I have to share this experience with you all

**Jinkies:** gets popcorn

**I'm dying scoob:** is this another fucking jail story hoshi 

**Hoshi hoshi dash!!:** once I was hangin with my friends 

**Hoshi hoshi dash!!:** and someone got the idea to mix haterade, 4 hour energy, and vodka 

**Gonta:** oh, dear. 

**Prince Panta:** I'm sorry but what the fuck

**Hoshi hoshi dash!!:** I spent the night fighting myself on the astral plane 

**Space gay:** id like to meet your friends hoshi 

**Hoshi hoshi dash!!:** I don't think you're ready 

**Angie!!!:** did you see the face of God on the astral plane??? :o

**Anime:** what about ramune??

**Prince Panta:** tsumugi that's not even an argument everyone loves ramune

**Anime:** that's true....

**Avocadomami:** once again tsumugi brings the gang together 

**K33B0:** So, did we even come to a conclusion on this pointless argument?

**Piano-Chan:** no lol

**I hate Harry Potter:** I've come to the conclusion that I hate you all 

**Space gay:** we love you too yumeno 


	3. Edgy backstory hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE CHILEAN MINERS EMERGING FROM THE DEPTHS, I AM BACK  
> admittedly i've been working on other stuff so i haven't really had the motivation... plus, i wanted to wait til profiles were all out. so here's this very fourth wall breaking thing  
> i wrote this whole chapter out of spite if you can believe it

**Piano-chan created the group!**

**Piano-chan renamed the group: “Backstory Reactions Chat”**

**Piano-chan added Avocadomami, Jinkies, and Prince Panta to the group!**

 

 **Avocadomami:** another one

 **Piano-chan:** I thought it’d be a good idea to do stuff here instead of cluttering up the main chat

 **Avocadomami:** you

 **Avocadomami:** you do realize this chat is gonna be inevitably cluttered right

 **Piano-chan:** I

 **Piano-chan:** o h

 **Piano-chan:** So I guess we have info now??

 **Jinkies:** what the FUCK

 **Jinkies:** we’re all too normal

 **Prince Panta:** Iruma you wear those stilt things on a regular basis how is that normal

 **Jinkies:** u right

 **Jinkies:** i wanted my backstory to be something cool tho. Im suing

 **Avocadomami:** ask kiibo to help you with that i think he’s sued everyone here

 **Piano-chan:** amami we still don’t know anything about you

 **Avocadomami:** ;)

 **Prince Panta:** Let’s list what we know about amami and maybe we can find his deepest secrets

 **Prince Panta:** amami. Your hair looks like a cabbage

 **Piano-chan:** You… don’t know how to sit in a chair

 **Jinkies:** you wear a jackoff crystal

 **Avocadomami:** a what

 **Jinkies:** i

 **Jinkies:** i must go

 **Prince Panta:** LKJHGHJKLJHGFHJKJHGFHJKHGFHJK

 **Jinkies:** goodbye everyone im leaving the earth

 **Prince Panta:** Tents hands

 **Prince Panta:** Since we’re the first ones here

 **Prince Panta:** What do you think everyone else’s backstory is

 **Avocadomami:** Uhhhhhhhhhh

 **Avocadomami:** Momota was raised by aliens

 **Jinkies:** Gokuhara got his dick ripped off by a praying mantis

 **Piano-chan:** G U Y S

 **Prince Panta:** This speculation is absolutely cancelled

 **Prince Panta:** I cant believe you all

 **Prince Panta:** you would never make it in my super secret organization

 **Avocadomami:** is it really a secret if you tell everyone abt it

 **Prince Panta:** well

 **Prince Panta:** im a liar

 **Prince Panta:** maybe its not secret and im just lying

 **Avocadomami:** sure ouma

 **Jinkies:** sure ouma

 **Piano-chan:** sure ouma

 **Prince Panta:** ur all dead to me

 **Avocadomami:** kaede you should change your screenname to piano baka

 **Piano-chan:** kjhgjkjhg no

 **Piano-chan:** I Would Prefer Not To

 **Jinkies:** amami what if i started calling you avocado baka how would you feel

 **Avocadomami:** you practically already do

 **Jinkies:** oh right

 **Piano-chan:** OH MAN

 **Piano-chan:** guys there’s more backstories out

 **Piano-chan:** i’m gonna indoctrinate those people into the chat I’ll pm you all the links

 **Avocadomami:** hell yeah

 **Jinkies:** wait

 

**Piano-chan added K33B0, Gonta, I’m dying scoob, and anime to the group!**

 

 **Jinkies:** GONTA

 **Jinkies:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **Prince Panta:** Yeah honestly what the fuck

 **Gonta:** Did I do something wrong?

 **Gonta:** Sorry if my typing is slow, Gonta hasn’t really used a keyboard much before…

 **I’m dying scoob:** why were you raised by wolves

 **Gonta:** ...Because Gonta was?

 **I’m dying scoob:** that’s fair

 **Prince Panta:** Gokuhara are you a furry

 **Gonta:** ???

 **K33B0:** What is a “furry”.

 **Anime:** You two, pm me

 **Piano-chan:** SHIROGANE

 **Avocadomami:** SHIROGANEEEEEE

 **Jinkies:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **I’m dying scoob:** (sigh)

 **I’m dying scoob:** I fear neither of them will ever be the same

 **Jinkies:** shirogane go be an otaku somewhere else

 **Anime:** um

 **Anime:** no???????

 **Anime:** never

 **Gonta:** I… feel as though my parents are disappointed in me.

 **Prince Panta:** the wolf ones or the human ones

 **Gonta:** Yes.

 **Avocadomami:** fair enough

 **K33B0:** These group chats are mistakes.

 **I’m dying scoob:** everything is a mistake

 **Prince Panta:** I’m god’s favorite mistake

 **Piano-chan:** I’ll have to ask Yonaga about that

 **Piano-chan:** So Saihara

 **I’m dying scoob:** yeah

 **Piano-chan:** your thing is that you solve cases by chance???

 **I’m dying scoob:** i told you it’s fucking weird

 **I’m dying scoob:** as little as you understand it i can safely say that i probably understand it less

 **Prince Panta:** i have questions too

 **Prince Panta:** for kiibo

 **K33B0:** Ask away.

 **Prince Panta:** are you a wifi hotspot

 **K33B0:** NO!!!!!!!

 **K33B0:** Dr. Iidabashi would never install something like that in me.

 **Jinkies:** well then what did they install in you

 **K33B0:** Erm.

 **K33B0:** The entire Yahoo Answers database.

 **Jinkies:** WHY WOULD THEY INSTALL SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN ME

 **K33B0:** At least I was raised and cared for by an actual person!

 **Gonta:** Leave me out of this…

 **Avocadomami:** Kiibo, search yahoo answers for “Spanky Gazpacho DW”

 **Prince Panta:** Amami what the literal fuck

 **K33B0:** I don’t trust your judgement, but I will do it anyway.

 **Anime:** I have a bad feeling about this

 **K33B0:** “"Icy Gazpacho" that is that cold emotionless acidic tomato based soupie guy ~ gazzie... that got suspended by Yamster on Christmas Day.... obviously a beaten up individual bruised by years of haunting ... Not at all like a sweet juicy dribbling tropical Mango Man.. smothered with affection from caring and giving strangers who have taken him under their wing .. a truly one sided affair for which he is overwhelmingly the person who takes the benefit of others selflessness!”

 **K33B0:** Amami. What in the world was that.

 **Avocadomami:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Piano-chan:** i think we’ve figured it out

 **Piano-chan:** amami’s real talent is shsl yahoo answerer

 

**Prince Panta changed his username to sweet juicy dribbling tropical Mango Man**

 

 **sweet juicy dribbling tropical Mango Man:** do you love me amami

 **Avocadomami:** i’m going to die

 **Piano-chan:** OH GUYS

 **Piano-chan:** more backstories

 **Piano-chan:** I’ll link them give me a second

 **K33B0:** Should I be concerned?

 **I’m dying scoob:** yes

 

**Piano-chan added A GREAT AND TERRIBLE EVIL, pinwheel girl, Kirumi Toujou, and Miss Maki to the group!**

 

**A GREAT AND TERRIBLE EVIL changed his username to the world is a beautiful place and i am no longer afraid to die**

 

 **Avocadomami:** glad to see you’re past your emo phase shinguuji

 **The world is a beautiful place and i am no longer afraid to die:** My what?

 **Jinkies:** (He seriously doesn’t know)

 **Avocadomami:** (Holy shit)

 

**Pinwheel girl has blocked Avocadomami, sweet juicy dribbling tropical Mango Man, Gonta, I’m dying scoob, K33B0, and the world is a beautiful place and i am no longer afraid to die**

 

 **sweet juicy dribbling tropical Mango Man:** o fuck

 **Avocadomami:** i think that just means that we can’t see chabashira’s messages or something

 **Anime:** thanks chabashira

 **Pinwheel girl:** tenko isn’t dealing with this

 **Pinwheel girl:** not on the internet

 **I’m dying scoob:** is she saying something

 **I’m dying scoob:** I can’t tell

 **Pinwheel girl:** just you wait until tenko figures out how to block people in real life

 **Piano-chan:** TENKO

 **Jinkies:** Pretty sure that’s called a restraining order

 **Sweet juicy dribbling tropical Mango Man:** i wish i knew what was going on in this conversation right now

 **Miss Maki:** Who is…

 **Miss Maki:** Sweet juicy dribbling tropical Mango Man

 **Miss Maki:** You have no idea how much i hate the fact that i had to type that out

 **Sweet juicy dribbling tropical Mango Man:** it’s ouma

 **Miss Maki:** of course

 **Miss Maki:** ouma sometimes i hate you more than i hate kids

 **Avocadomami:** you hate kids?

 **Miss Maki:** it says it right there

 **Avocadomami:** o

 **Sweet juicy dribbling tropical Mango Man:** aw thanks :) that means you like me some of the times

 **Miss Maki:** ………………….

 **Kirumi Toujou:** Ouma, you stop that.

 **Jinkies:** OH MY GOD ITS TOUJOU

 **Anime:** Hi Toujou!

 **Kirumi Toujou:** Hello, Shirogane.

 **I’m dying scoob:** it feels like i’m seeing a cryptid

 **The world is a beautiful place and I am no longer afraid to die:** I cannot think of any cryptids that match up with the description of Miss Toujou.

 **Kirumi Toujou:** ...Thank you?

 **The world is a beautiful place and I am no longer afraid to die:** By the way… what is an emo phase?

 **Anime:** pm me shinguuji

 **Gonta:** DON’T DO IT, SHINGUUJI!!!!!!

 **K33B0:** Oh, my god.

 **Anime:** Too late

 **Sweet juicy dribbling tropical Mango Man:** and the cycle continues

 **Gonta:** EVERYONE PLEASE HELP!

 **Gonta:** HOW DO I TURN CAPS LOCK OFF?

 **Miss Maki:** Do you see the key that says “caps lock”.

 **Gonta:** WHAT?

 **Miss Maki:** Never mind

 **K33B0:** I’ll help you, Gokuhara.

 **Gonta:** THANK YOU

 **The world is a beautiful place and I am no longer afraid to die:** Miss Shirogane has enlightened me on the concept of “emos”.

 **Avocadomami:** Oh god

 **The world is a beautiful place and I am no longer afraid to die:** What a fascinating culture!

 **Piano-chan:** I have to say that wasn’t the reaction i was expecting

 **Pinwheel girl:** of course an awful boy would actually like emo culture

 **Kirumi Toujou:** Chabashira…

 **I’m dying scoob:** You don’t know how surreal it is to not be able to see Chabashira’s messages

 **I’m dying scoob:** it’s like i’m having a stroke

 **Pinwheel girl:** and tenko hopes you do!

 **Pinwheel girl:** (¬､¬)

 **Anime:** what an uncharacteristically cute emoticon!

 **Pinwheel girl:** e-eh???

 **Piano-chan:** uh

 **Piano-chan:** guys??

 **Piano-chan:** i just linked you the last backstories that came out and i hope you’re sitting down

 **Sweet juicy dribbling tropical Mango Man:** i

 **Sweet juicy dribbling tropical Mango Man:** what the fuck

 **Jinkies:** WHAT

 **K33B0:** Oh, dear.

 **Miss Maki:** ...Oh

 

**Piano-chan added Hoshi Hoshi Dash!!, Space gay, i hate harry potter, and Angie!!! to the group!**

 

 **Hoshi Hoshi Dash!!:** ;)

 **Space gay:** I CAN EXPLAIN

 **Hoshi Hoshi Dash!!:** i cant

 **Jinkies:** where do i even fucking start

 **Sweet juicy dribbling tropical Mango Man:** dammit now i know that i’m not the token serial killer in the group

 **Sweet juicy dribbling tropical Mango Man:** i really wanted to be cool and edgy

 **Space gay:** am i having a stroke who the fuck are you

 **Space gay:** wait

 **Space gay:** never mind it’s ouma right

 **Avocadomami:** no it’s amami

 **Space gay:** oh ok

 **Space gay:** wait

 **Sweet juicy dribbling tropical Mango Man:** KLJHGFHJKLJHGFHJK

 **The world is a beautiful place and I am no longer afraid to die:** I see why you resorted to forgery in astronaut school.

 **Space gay:** hey i did what i had to do ok

 **I hate harry potter:** i hope you have a burn healing potion momota

 **Space gay:** i just

 **Space gay:** really wanted to go into space and punch the sun

 **Jinkies:** that seems like a pretty good reason

 **Gonta:** I think you would die if you did that.

 **Gonta:** Also, thank you for fixing my keyboard, Kiibo!

 **K33B0:** No problem.

 **Angie!!!:** Hello everyone!!

 **Pinwheel girl:** Eh? Gross

 

**Pinwheel girl has blocked Hoshi Hoshi Dash!! and Space gay.**

 

 **I hate harry potter:** tragic

 **Hoshi Hoshi Dash!!:** top 10 anime deaths

 **Sweet juicy dribbling tropical Mango Man:** Yonaga do you think your god can go toe to toe with my cult or something

 **Angie!!!:** Definitely!! The power of god is all-knowing~

 **Sweet juicy dribbling tropical Mango Man:** n ice

 **Jinkies:** I can’t believe that Angie has spit in the face of god and established her own

 **Angie!!!:** That really isn’t how it works, but!! Kind of close!!

 **I’m dying scoob:** uh

 **I’m dying scoob:** yall

 **I’m dying scoob:** i think we’re ignoring the glaring issue here

 **K33B0:** Huh?

 **Anime:** What issue?

 **Miss Maki:** are you all for real

 **Hoshi Hoshi Dash!!:** can i venture a guess as to what the issue is

 **Hoshi Hoshi Dash!!:** is it “who the fuck let a mass murderer into this school”

 **I’m dying scoob:** um

 **I’m dying scoob:** yes

 **Hoshi Hoshi Dash!!:** the same person who hired bears to work here

 **The world is a beautiful place and I am no longer afraid to die:** How fascinating… to have someone such as yourself here…

 **Hoshi Hoshi Dash!!:** thanks i sign autographs

 **I hate harry potter:** this chat is cursed

 **I hate harry potter:** all our chats are cursed

 **I hate harry potter:** and i didn’t curse this one myself so

 **Piano-chan:** why does this always happen

 **Avocadomami:** i guess its because we’re a motley crew

 **Hoshi hoshi dash!!:** we dem boys

 **Gonta:** Hey, everyone… what is a fursona?

 **Sweet juicy dribbling tropical Mango Man:** F U C K

 **Anime:** Gonta pm me

 

**Gonta has blocked Anime.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, the spanky gazpacho thing that amami references is 100% a real thing that's on yahoo answers. if you listen to "My Brother, My Brother, and Me", you may have already heard of it


End file.
